Sumako Miyoshi
Sumako Miyoshi is a 27-year-old teacher at Tanasu Daisan elementary school, and the master of Désir. Appearance Miyoshi has a fairly regular build for her age, and has dark hair styled in a bob haircut and wears stun earrings. As a teacher, her clothes consist of a women's suit, a light color, mid-lengthen skirt and long-sleeves jacket. Underneath her jacket, a light press-collar shirt with dark ribbon and wears low-heeled shoes. Personality Miyoshi has a shy and serene personality, contrasting her allies' more violent nature and her position as a evil dôji master. She is easily embarrassed and surprised by what others say to and about her. Miyoshi's once worry is that she's never had a boyfriend, which made Désir, dôji, her think she's the most appropriate for being his master. Despite being a evil dôji master, when it comes to Désir, Miyoshi is shown to be very loving toward him and submissive to his whims. She's shown react very emotional, displaying fits of anger and tears if he is hurt, but her honest feelings for Désir contradict the fact that he is embodiment of lust. Synopsis Part I Having been called in by K, Sumako first appears along with the other members of The Evil Dôji Branch in the forest near Mt.Fuji for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Ambushing the good dôji masters, she explains to Machi Shina the power of her dôji, Désir, to cancel the time-spell castes on Edile and Hana Koganei by Ultimo. When K gave a speech whole the evil dôji and masters are going became the "gods of a new world" after the funeral, she can be seen proudly holding her head up at the declaration. Part III After Yamato Agari resets time, she and Désir appear after Yamato and Rune Kodaira got in the police car of Darumada Masami as they were send by Akira Hidaka to investigate them. As they follow them in her car, they have a conversation about the The Good Dôji Club's status compare to The Evil Dôji Branch. Swayed by Désir to catch to Yamato, she started a speed chase speed up so Désir can jump out the car and attack the police car. During the chase, her car was lifted up into the air by Désir and while he's too busy attacking the police car, she ends up being held in the air by Service. She listens to Désir's conversation with Service, and his master Yoichi Oizumi, about the concept of love and lust, which she concernedly pay attention to. Noticing this, Désir yelled at that her not to listen to them or they will be trouble, and demands that she just watch him. Sumako weakly watches Désir engages Service in battle, then saw Yoichi and Service transform into their ICON, defeat Désir and greatly injuring him. Still being held up and very angry, she climbs out her car and walked up on God Service's arm to his face and slaps him, leaving a small hand-print. Even though Yoichi Oizumi assures her that Désir will be fine, Sumako yelled at him for beating Désir and blames him as the reason why she is crying. She was surprise when Yoichi apologize to her and asking her to teach Désir true love, saying it is her duty. Afterwards he bows to her, telling her give Désir all her love so that he may "change", but Rune chides her for doing things own their own and told her that she should had more lust towards Désir if she doesn't be abandon by him. When Rune and Jealous combine into Demon Spider, they carry her and Désir away to a meeting with rest of their allies. When they arrive, Sumako stays in her car and was completely silent throughout the meeting, letting Rune explains to the club what happen to Désir earlier. Even when Roger Dunstan and Milieu appear, she pay no mind to them, but was seen worrying about Désir as she holds him in her lap. Relationships Désir Sumako loves and cares for Désir very much, to the point of spoiling him, such as buying him a car that she mostly drives, and saying that he is "everything" to her. Therefore, Sumako is shown taking a rather submissive role in their relationship, listening to everything he says and lacks any control over him. Service asserts that Miyoshi cares for Désir's safety much more than their victory against Service, even commented that her love is so strong for him that she doesn't even want to give orders to him. Sumako is so lovestruck by him, she would be willing to kill herself so that he would win a battle. Service said that her love for him can never make him grow any stronger because her love for him greater than her wish for victory. Quotes *''"This is my fault...Désir cannot..."'' *''"Désir..."'' Trivia * She bears a resemblance to Keiko Oyamada, a minor character in Hiroyuki Takei's other work, Shaman King. Category:Characters Category:Female